DISTRUST
by xGlowingGreenEyesx
Summary: Hope's Peak Academy's new batch of students are sent to a different location to carry out their academy lives while the iconic building is being 'remodeled'. Stuck in a just as lavish different academy, our students learn that everything won't go like it was advertised in the acceptance letter. (More Inside!)
1. Explanations

Hello! c: And welcome to the off-shoot of Hope's Peak Academy! Let me explain some things so that you won't be confused while reading the story.

• No prior knowledge of DanganRonpa is needed to read this fanfiction! c: I will try my best to make everything fluid for newcomers. Just know that, if you are new to this, some things can't and won't make sense at first, but they will eventually!

• This is an AU of DanganRonpa. While the original characters do indeed exist, you will not be seeing them anywhere. (They might be mentioned at times.)

• The construction of Hope's Peak Academy is different from the games! Please keep this in mind.

• There is an Ultimate Despair hiding among this group, and they are the Mastermind pulling the strings here. They worked under Junko, as did the rest of the Ultimate Despairs, during the horrible, most awful, most tragic event in human history. (Yeah, that thing.)

• 'Graduation' will work a bit differently than the original DanganRonpa games. Instead of the normal 'if the murderer wins, everyone else dies', it'll work in this way:

If the killer wins and is not voted as the blackened during the majority vote, they will be given a choice. They may leave, or they may stay with the group. If they choose to leave, they can exit the academy free and clear, but if they choose to stay, their win will be depleted. Basically, if they change their mind and want to leave later, they'll have to kill someone and win again. If the killer wins, no one is executed. If the killer loses, the killer is executed.


	2. Life of Mutual Killing - Daily Life Pt1

Even though it wasn't the real Hope's Peak Academy, the building was still gorgeous, and was hilariously still reffered to as Hope's Peak. In fact, it looked like it beat Hope's Peak in size! Maybe it was really luckier to be going here. In my acceptance letter, It read that the original Hope's Peak was being renovated, and therefore, we were being sent to this place. The academy's founder also owned the place, and it was like an academy for the reserve course students that were accepted. Of course, no one in my selected class was reserve course, according to the letter. We were all hand-picked by Hope's Peak.

Somewhat of a shame, really. I wanted to meet new people, not people who's names' I've heard all over the news. Though, I guess it couldn't be helped. At least I'd get to make new friends, anyway. I wonder what their talents were, and how'd they compare to me, the Ultimate Author? I hoped to meet a new array of colorful faces, and hopefully, I'd get a bit more publicity.

Hope's Peak Academy selects a number of students to attend their schools every year, and each of them hold the title of 'Ultimate'. That is, they are the absolute best at what they do, and they're all still in highschool! Many different kids had been listed by their talents in my acceptance letter, but I had no idea what they were really like. I spent my time too engrossed in books and writing to listen to the media- something I was regretting right now.

I pulled my heavy luggage case closer to me, watching the giant building with uncertainty. Something just gave me a bad feeling about this place... Though I couldn't imagine what. After all, this was supposed to be the most coveted school in the world! I shook off my worries, and clomped into the building, pushing the doors wide open.

Opening Ceremonies were supposed to be at 8:00, in the Auditorium, and it the clock on the wall read 7:50. I grimaced lightly, and propped up my large suitcase again. If I didn't hurry, I'd be late. I just had to find the dorms, drop off my suitcase, and run as fast as I could to the Auditorium.

I rummaged through my jacket pocket, trying to find the map that came with my acceptance letter. A sense of queasiness ran through my stomach, but I eventually found it. To my surprise, the worry never vanished. My brown eyes scanned over the map carefully, and I spotted the dorms, and the Auditorium. They didn't seem too far, and the layout of the building seemed pretty self-explanatory.

The map got shoved back into my pocket, and I started down the hallway. The odd feeling grew stronger, and it made my feet stop. The halls lacked people. No one else walked, rushing to get to the Opening Ceremonies. Certainly I wasn't the only one on the verge of being late? The feeling in my stomach lurched, and I felt even sicker. Weird, I didn't really get too nervous about new people. Actually, I never got nervous when meeting new people. So why did I feel so sick? My head was starting to hurt, too, really bad...

"Will I get in trouble for missing Opening Ceremonies?" I wondered out loud to myself, and the sound of my voice echoed off the walls. I felt sicker, and a dizzying sensation worked its way into my head. This was all so odd. Why did I feel so strange? My eyes traveled back to the door and I saw some one standing there. A tall woman, carrying something small in her hands. When I went to speak, I felt woozy and before I knew it, I hit the ground. The last thing I remember was her rushing towards me in concern, and then I blacked out.

If I would have known what awaited me within those walls, I wouldn't have even showed up.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I woke up in a cramped, dusty classroom, and the woman nor my suitcase sat anywhere to be found. The surroundings felt like I might be killed by my allergies if I stayed here too long. Besides, It felt like a train wrecked into my head, and a steam hammer slammed into my chest. A surge of panic slid through me. My laptop, headphones, and cellphone were in that case!

I pushed up my black glasses, and looked around frantically for a clock. How long had I been out? Why was I out? Better yet, why did I end up here? I remembered the woman that I saw enter the school after me. She must've carried me here. Did she take my things to my dorm? Why didn't she take me there? Too many questions swam through my mind. I groaned and shook my head.

The chalkboard brightly advertised the Opening Ceremonies- moved to 8:30. I wonder why they had to change it? Heh, and how adorable. An odd looking cartoon bear was drawn at the bottom, waving. My brown eyes searched up to the clock- 8:10. I guess I would have to worry about my stuff later, and get to the Auditorium now.

Just as I was about to leave the room, I noticed something that I probably should have noticed before hand. The room had really dim lighting, and it happened to be because giant, metal plating covered the windows, tightened down with bolts. Now I felt unsettled. Why did everything give off such a menacing vibe? There wasn't anything like this over the windows when I arrived, in the entrance hall.

I approached them, and attempted to pry them off, to see if they were fake. Alas, nothing would make them come off. I swallowed hard, and tried to smooth out my frayed mess of auburn hair. Maybe this was all just a scare joke put on by the academy, like they were hazing us. After all, this was almost like a college. It wouldn't be anywhere outside that box. Having accepted that conclusion, I left the classroom.

I stood at the end of a long hallway, and in front of me, a big, red, locked door had the same face as that weird teddy bear from the class room printed on it. Was he a school mascot, or something? At the far off end of the hallway, it turned down another hall, and at the end I stood at, it did the same. I looked up at the classroom number. One. I fished around for my map, and angrily found it to be gone too. How much stuff did I lose? Oh, well. At least I could remember that was close enough to the Auditorium for me to turn left at the hallway next to me, and then go some down that hallway to find it.

I turned left down the hallway, which had the option to go up or left. Technically, there was an option to go right, too, but it was barred off by some sort of weird shutters. If I would have gone up, I would have went down a hallway that lead to someplace called 'Hotel Despair'. Whatever that was... All the windows I passed also had the same iron plates bolted to them, and I started to feel worried, despite my previous conclusion that this was just part of the Opening Ceremonies. That's why they moved the time, right? Maybe they knocked everyone out so they could do all this... No, that just sounded weird. But what could it be?

After going halfway down the hallway, I found the Auditorium, right across from the Cafeteria. I sucked in an air of breath, and placed my hands on the levers to open the doors. I hoped I'd finally get this freak show over with, and get to meet new people. I pushed it open, and a small crowd of people waited inside, standing near the front row of seats.

"T-That makes an even number of people, then." The person closest to me spoke first, with a small wave of his hand. "Are you here to start the Opening Ceremonies?" The boy stood shorter than me, probably at five foot one inch, or even shorter. He looked to be in some sort of formal dress clothing, close to a suit but not quite. His ice-colored eyes watched me with subtle caution, and his thin-lipped smile brought a bit of joy to his unusually morose face. His black colored hair was tied back into a ponytail, with a ribbon. He looked really prim and proper, and smelled of some odd flowers. He was built somewhat average. "O-Oh, my apologies. I'm Louis Brookes, the Ultimate Diener. Your name?"

"I'm Anita Wallace, the Ultimate Author. I'm not part of the staff." I smiled brightly, relief washing through my chest at the fact that I could finally meet my classmates. These were the people I'd be spending my high school life with. The Ultimate Diener stood before me, a boy that could scoff at death and do his job anyway. He certainly fit the funeral home look, but I knew even from just the title that he did more- mostly hospital work, like autopsies, cleaning the dead bodies, and the like.

"Does she look like she works for Hope's Peak, you idiot?" A snarl of a voice, rough and rude, spoke up. Louis visibly flinched at the harsh words. It came from a boy that was taller than me- and much taller than Louis. His denim-green gaze looked like it might kill me if I looked back at him. "Damian Woronoff. I'm the Hacker." An enormous unsettling grin crept across his sickly pale face, threatening to lash out at anyone that would deny him. He was very lanky looking, and not very built at all. His hair was cut short, and rather messy. In fact, he just looked like a slob. His clothes, his demeanor, everything just felt untidy and messy.

"Hey, leave Louis alone, will you? We've all had a hard passing out spell, and you aren't helping anyone." A woman yelled at him, making him roll his eyes. When I looked to see who had spoken, I saw that it was the woman that walked in when I passed out. She was gorgeous, and seemed kind. Her deep brown eyes watched me with sympathy, and her light smile seemed to lift my spirits back up after Damian's cruel spout off. She waved her hand at me. "I'm Shelby Lyons, the Ultimate Veterinarian, it's nice to meet you, Anita." Her light brown hair would have curled down to her waist, if she didn't have it pulled back with a ponytail and a few well-placed bobby pins. She was dressed rather neatly, but in simple clothing. I noticed that she had something sitting in her hand. Something small, and furry.

"Oh, that's Rufus. He's my rabbit." She smiled brightly, her face lighting up when I saw the small creature. I heard Rufus snuffle around and squeak, so she stroked his ears with a light giggle. She was tall like Damian, but slightly chubby. It fit to her figure well. I also noticed a pretty, white rose flower crown on top of her head.

"Why are you all squabbling, anyway? I'm trying to work, so shut up." An irritated snarl came from the boy that sat somewhat away from everyone. He looked up from his book and I instantly got a menacing vibe from him when his hazel eyes dug into my skin. The entire vibe around him felt off, like he might hex you any moment he chose. I couldn't tell his height for sure because he was sitting, but he looked tall and lanky. His hair looked hurricane-blown, and was an almost white blonde. It laid shaggily around his ears. Like Damian, he also looked sick, as if he never went outside. He clutched a notebook in his hands, filled with weird words of another language and intricate diagrams.

"Maybe we want to talk, Rory." A small, short girl that seemed shorter than Louis. Her appearance gave the look of prim and proper, like a doll, but a feeling in my gut told me her attitude was probably sour. "He's the Ultimate Ritualist, Rory Jackson." The girl told me. "I'm Rosalie Gales." A misleading, sickly sweet smile slunk across her face. Her bright blue eyes drew me in, like some kind of siren. She really did look like a doll, too pretty to be real. Her golden hair was wavy, and rolled down to the top of her back. A big bow sat on top of her head, bright pink and glittery.

"And she's the Ultimate Thief." Rory hissed, and the small girl dropped her sweet look to stare daggers at the ritualist. They didn't seem to really care for each other at all.

"It's not good to be rude to each other, you two. After all, we've all just met." A boy about my height called from the side of the group. "Though both of you need to clean yourselves up." He was clad in white, and the absolute opposite of Rory's vibe washed over him. However, even though he seemed like a pure person, he still gave off a really intimidating vibe. I felt like he was persecuting me, and judging my every flaw. "It's nice to meet your acquaintance, Miss Wallace. I'm Robert Faulkner, the Ultimate Minister." Oh, yeah, those three would constantly get into fights, I could feel it. His auburn hair was cut into a buzz cut, and his bright brown eyes watched the area around everyone.

"They're fine the way they are, Robert. Just give them a bit of encouragement! We're here to be friends." A girl in clothes that resembled the mock-up of a cheer leading uniform smiled brightly, and turned towards me. "I'm Charlotte Block, the Ultimate Cheerleader! It's nice to meet you!" Charlotte had black curly wavy hair, that cascaded down her back, and the under layer and tips were a bottle-blonde. Her kind black-brown eyes left me to look at the next person that spoke up.

"Are you sure? I don't know what to think about most of you." A girl said quietly, stepping forward. "I'm Melissa Atkins, the Ultimate Actor." She frowned, as if I were below her in terms other than just height. Her deep navy blue eyes scanned me, and she flipped her perfect bright hair back behind her back, and smiled intimidatingly. I didn't really need her introduction, I could have recognized her from a mile away. After all, she starred in so many movies today it was hard to keep track. I had no idea her attitude was so mean, though.

"And I'm Kate Swallien, the Ultimate Pottery Maker." A very small girl said quietly, and she looked anxious that it was finally her turn to speak up. Her dyed blue hair was very short around her ears, and looked like she often cut it herself. Her bright blue eyes seemed kind despite her timid nature, and she waved slightly. I waved kindly back, and this seemed to make her very happy. She grinned, and I couldn't help but grin back too. Most of the people here did seem nice, including Kate.

"Guess that means I should speak up too, hello!" A seemingly cheerful man called from the back, squirming to the front of the group. "Micheal Johnson, the Ultimate Cosmetologist. Nice to meet you." He had fluffy ginger hair that laid perfectly around his chin, and bright green eyes. The bridge of his nose, and under his eyes were swamped by freckles. He really did look like a cheerful guy, and seemed to be around my height.

"I suppose that means I'm the last," Another boy came to the front, a soft smile on his face. "I'm Kenneth Anthony, the Ultimate Pilot." He had his brown hair cut short into a crew cut, and his eyes that stared at me were a brownish-black. He nodded, and crossed his arms, falling back to his position at the back of the group. He didn't seem rude, but he was more focused on something else. Yeah, I could see myself as friends with a lot of these people. After all, only a few of them seemed rude.

Twelve students, including me, were enrolled in this class. We were all Ultimates, something required if you were going to Hope's Peak on a scholarship. We milled about a bit, talking to those around, but were interrupted a few minutes later by a loud, cartoonish voice that boomed over the loudspeakers.

"Upupupuh!" The odd, loopy laugh ran over first, almost hurting my ears. "Mike test, mike test! Oh, whatever, I'm sure you can all here me anyway." I looked towards the clock hanging on the wall, and realized that it read 8:30, so this must've been the start of the Opening Ceremonies. "Welcome, Ultimates, to the second installment of Hope's Peak Academy!"

The students around me cheered, and I joined in. The curtain on the Auditorium stage rose quickly, revealing quite the weird site. A small, short, black-and-white bear stood there with a microphone. It didn't look like anything I had seen before, either. One half of him looked like an innocent teddy bear, all white and with a happy expression, but the other half looked like the exact opposite. The other side was black, and had the most menacing grin that literally stretched up to his ear. His eye on that side, wasn't normal, either. It looked like some sort of horizontal, red lightening bolt, right where his eye should have been.

"I am your headmaster, Monokuma! Goodmorning!" An unsteady 'goodmorning' slithered from the group of confused students. Was this really our headmaster? It seemed so unlikely, and kind of disturbing. "Before we begin explaining the school rules, I want to address something that I'm sure at least a few of you are worried about. I have confiscated your cell phones, maps, and anything of the like. The rest of your belongings have been delievered to your dorm rooms. I've decided to allow laptops, because of the lack of internet access."

"Excuse me?!" Melissa screamed, searching her jean pockets. A murmur of angry agreement from the rest of us followed. So that's what happened to all my stuff...

"Yes, sorry! Outside communication is forbidden. Now that we got that out of the way," Monokuma giggled, waving his hands at the protests that got louder, until he silenced them. "let's get this show on the road! You are the promising, young high school students who carry the hope of the world on your shoulders, and in order to care for you wonderful symbols of hope, I have decided to let you all live together within the confines of this school! That is why outside communication is forbidden."

"The police will come for us!" Robert's voice protested, and he seemed to shudder in his white suit, as if he didn't really believe it himself. "They'll let us out, and we can go home!" A series of shouts and screams followed his words in agreement.

"Scream and yell all you want. No one's going to hear you over the steel plates covering every door and window. Nobody's going to come and save you, including the police." The black and white teddy bear told us. The air felt heavy around us, and became a nauseating low.

"Can we leave and go home, then?" Questioned the tiny Rosalie, who was only a foot and a half taller than the three-foot-tall Monokuma. That was the question that started our horrible lives here, the demeaning, terrifying, bloody lives here. "I'd do anything to go home."

"Oh, you would? Alright, fine. Anyone that wishes to leave this academy, and graduate, will have to play by a certain rule." Monokuma smiled, that is, if he could stop smiling. "I don't care how you do it, but only students that have killed another person will be allowed to kill this place. That's all there is to it. Pretty simple, right? You can bludgeon, stab, beat, slash, burn, crush, strangle, or even shoot them! Oh, what an ingenious sense of exhilaration!" He scurried down from the stage, into the isles between the seats in the auditorium. The group of students backed up, and I eyed this bear with uncertainty.

"A situation full of Despair where the Hopes of the world have to kill each other... Man, what an amazing thought! From here on out, this academy is your home. It's your society. Your world. You can do absolutely anything you want besides going home, so feel free to go wild, I say!" The bear threw his head bad in a cartoonish, menacing laugh. "Now, then." He climbed back up on the stage, and turned back to us. "This ends the Entrance Ceremony. I hope you all enjoy this affluent and gloomy high school life!" And he left, closing the curtains behind him.

((For more information on the students, visit the SHSL Character Archive at the end of this story! Don't worry, there aren't any spoilers there.))


	3. Super High School Level Characters

(( Don't worry! This is really basic information here, so no spoilers are awaiting you. ))

Anita Wallace - The Ultimate Author

The lovely protagonist of this story. She's excited and optimistic, with a laid-back attitude. She's already published eight best-selling novels, and two already have movie adaptions while the others are being filmed. Her eyes are the color of almonds, her hair almost matches them, and the frayed mess stops right at her shoulders. She's fair-skinned, has an average height and has a slim build.

Rory Jackson - The Ultimate Ritualist

Rory is quiet and pessimistic, with a menacing attitude. He's a sensation mostly from the internet, where he posts all of his ritualistic games and exploits. All of them have worked, and he even has retained dangerous injuries from some of them. His eyes are a light hazel, and his hair is a shaggy length, with the color almost touching on white. He has a very lanky build, is tall, and looks sickly pale.

Charlotte Block - The Ultimate Cheerleader

Charlotte is upbeat and optimistic, with a fun-loving attitude. She's been in hundreds of cheerleading competitions around the world, leading her team to victory over and over by constructing flawless routines and preforming without fail. She has yet to lose any competition set before her. Her eyes are an almost black brown, and her black, wavy hair stops at the middle of her back. The tips and under layer of her hair are dyed a bright blonde. She has a slim, curvy build, is an average height, and has dark colored skin.

Damian Woronoff - The Ultimate Hacker

Damian is loud and rude, with an arrogant attitude. He was only seen on a public radar once, and that was due to him breaking into government systems. Of course, he did it and didn't cover his tracks just for the publicity. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been caught. He's hacked into millions of places around the world with ease. His eyes are a denim-looking green, and his raven hair is cut short around his ears. He has a build somewhere between average and lanky, he's tall, and he's fair-skinned.

Louis Brookes - The Ultimate Diener

Louis is nervous and helpful, with a careful attitude. He grew up in a funeral home, with his family being generations of morticians. Not bothered by death, Louis went into the medical field early with excelling grades and intelligence. He is now known as the best autopsy attendant and mortician alive. His eyes are a pretty icy blue, and his black hair is strung back behind him in a ponytail with ribbon. He has an average build, is rather short, and has tanned skin.

Melissa Atkins - The Ultimate Actor

Melissa is a bit lost, and not-too-bright, with a righteous attitude. She's been in the acting business since before she could talk and walk, and she now stars in the biggest blockbuster films to ever hit the studios. She's already swimming in fame, and often brags about it. Her hair is bright bottle-blonde and fluffs around her head perfectly before stopping just below her butt. Her eyes are a deep navy blue. She has a curvy, slim build, is tall, and has tanned skin.

Kate Swallien - The Ultimate Pottery Maker

Kate is stand-offish and unsure, but has a kind attitude. She's been living in a craft workshop all her life, and found her love for pottery around age five. Ever since, she's made absolutely gorgeous pieces that are sold at auctions for thousands just for one. She often works for days on just one piece of her works. She has short, chopped, dyed blue hair that looks like she cut it herself. Her eyes are a bright blue. She has a weighted build, is short, and has olive skin.

Shelby Lyons - The Ultimate Veterinarian

Shelby is sweet and outgoing, with a go-get-it attitude. She's a world-renowned veterinarian, and to even get an appointment at her establishment, you'd have to call months in advance, at least. She's always helping animals, and loves them dearly, especially her pet rabbit, Rufus. Her eyes are a pretty deep brown, and her hair is a lighter brown that curls down to her waist. She often keeps it put up and out of the way with a ponytail and bobby pins. She has a chubby build, is tall, and has mocha skin. She often enjoys wearing flower crowns.

Robert Faulkner - The Ultimate Minister

Robert is religious and confident, with a dogmatic attitude. He was raised in the southern United States, and lived and breathed scripture. He found his calling to be a Minister at age 11, where he went into Bible study right away. He now travels to many, many different areas to preach the scripture. His auburn hair is cut short into a military cut, and he has bright brown eyes. He has a chubby build, is average height, and has fair skin.

Micheal Johnson - The Ultimate Cosmetologist

Micheal is smart and independent, with a ready attitude. He grew up with only his mother, and three sisters living with them, and thus, he was surrounded by makeup, hair, and skin care daily. His youngest sister, only 6, decided that she wanted to try out makeup too, but the other people in the house were too busy to help. So Micheal volunteered, and found that he was actually really good in the field. He went to cosmetology school almost instantly, much to the dismay of his mother, and now is world renowned for his work. His fluffy ginger hair is cut at his chin, and he has bright green eyes. He has a slim build, is average height, and has fair skin. The bridge of his nose is covered in freckles.

Kenneth Anthony - The Ultimate Pilot

Kenneth is reliable and organized, with a patient attitude. His father was a pilot, and mother a flight attendant. He's been around airports and flying ever since he was little, but found his love in something a bit different than flying an airline plane. After finding some old flight manuals, he found out that he loved to fly one-person private jets, pushing them to their top speeds and seeing what they could handle. He competes and shows off in airshows all over the world. His brown hair is cut short, and he has brown-black eyes. He is tall, has a husky build, and has dark skin.

Rosalie Gales - The Ultimate Thief

Rosalie is unruly and childish, with a rebellious attitude. She grew up in a poverty-stricken part of a city, and learned how to pickpocket quite young to help her small family survive while she was still very young. In fact, she used her childish looks and demeanor to her advantage to make her victims unsuspecting. She became known for her crimes when she stole the credit card of a celebrity, and even got her family living lavishly with it. She got into Hope's Peak on a plea bargain, a promise never to steal again and to go to a reform school afterward. She has pretty golden hair that stops at the top of her back, and bright blue eyes. She is very short, has a chubby build, and has olive skin. She often wears a giant bow in her hair.


End file.
